


[Podfic] East Side Story

by semperfiona, semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: By the Lake [Podfic] [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Chicago (City), Friends to Lovers, Green Bay Packers, Johnlock Roulette, Let's Draw Sherlock - Culture Swap, M/M, Milwaukee, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "East Side Story" by ladymac111Both chapters contain the complete story, but with different covers because I just couldn't decide between two ideas. Download whichever one you like better :-DAuthor's original summary:In 1991, John Heinrich Watson came home from Operation Desert Storm and picked up his old life in Milwaukee, Wisconsin ... if you could call it a life.  But a chance meeting at the Lakefront led to a visit to the Medical College, where he met a displaced Chicagoan who turned his life upside-down.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: By the Lake [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Milwaukee Map

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [East Side Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893527) by [ladymac111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:14:10
  * **File Size:** 60 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OF_NnpPF8DL76-D8oLTKSYupEV36dP4M)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MieS4_xrr8qocdXjK1pTFOhmPenFDA6e)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_East Side Story_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893527)
  * **Author:** [ladymac111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Effects:** Answering machine beep: Dean-Raul_DiArchangeli at freesound.org 




	2. Waves on Lake Michigan

  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:14:10
  * **File Size:** 60 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10e2sDtvZd080LIKDLQN9UzDtral6UFWN)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rv_lGUAVv7acroxAWrLmia170hZbaI77)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_East Side Story_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893527)
  * **Author:** [ladymac111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover photo:** elizabeth lies on Unsplash
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Effects:** Answering machine beep: Dean-Raul_DiArchangeli at freesound.org 




End file.
